


成為心底的風景

by peixuan_0804



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peixuan_0804/pseuds/peixuan_0804
Summary: Long nights, daydreamsSugar and smoke rings, I’ve been a foolBut strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you漫漫長夜，夢境點綴，糖果與煙圈，我總像個傻瓜學不會。草莓與香煙嚐起來都像你。—Troye Sivan 《Strawberries&Cigarettes》





	成為心底的風景

知了是夏天的代名詞。  
你是青春的代名詞。  
-  
秋楓下的初遇，靦腆的你向偶像之路邁了一大步。  
寒冬裡的追隨，從前害羞與懦弱已不復見，取而代之的是成熟與沉穩。  
暮春時的重逢，褪去了青澀，帶著粉絲們的歡喜，推出第一部專輯。  
初夏的相知，成為一個觀星者，帶給我們光亮與希望。  
溫柔也好、怯懦也罷，那些美好都構築了你。  
獅子座的雍容華貴，給予你無可取代的氣質；獅子座的毅力，讓你在偶像之路受到挫折依舊堅定向前。  
-  
「你是巨大的海洋 我是雨下在你身上  
我失去了自己的形狀 我看到遠方 愛情的模樣」  
你是讓我狂戀的那人，教導我勇敢地挑戰全世界。曾經相信與失望，感到徬徨與慌張，你穿過重重迷惘，灌溉了我的荒涼。  
這世界全部的漂亮，不及你美麗的模樣。  
今天是一個特別的日子，希望你帶著大家的愛前進，帶著屬於你的優雅與風華，去到遙遠的彼方。  
-  
生日快樂。  
Happy Keigo's Day.  
Joyeux anniversaire!  
お誕生日おめでとう！あなたと出逢えて、毎日が幸せです。いつもありがとう！これからもよろしくね！

佩雞 20：31


End file.
